


Moonbeams

by panicparade



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, Other, Trope : Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan wrinkled his nose and swatted at Brendon, “<i>Eww! </i> Dog Breath.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonbeams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AU: Werewolf square on my [Trope_Bingo Card](http://panicparade.dreamwidth.org/713.html)  
> The title is all _mine _. Yes, you read that correctly, no song inspirations for this one unless there's a song called moonbeams. (I really hope not. I'm feeling very original.)__  
>  And yes, in my AU, werewolves aren't bloodthirsty creatures. What can I say, I like fluff.   
> Alot.

Ryan woke up to the sound of the alarm blaring in his ear; he mumbled something into the pillow and rolled over, flailing his arm around trying to stop it. He opened one eye to try and locate the infernal device when he noticed that it was still dark outside. He was wondering why the hell he’d put an alarm for 11 pm when he remembered and sat up, scrambling to get out of the blanket.

“Fuck fuck _fuck_!” Ryan muttered as he untangled himself from the blanket and got to his feet, making his way to the lower floor. He knew he shouldn’t have gone upstairs; he can never stay awake when he knows he absolutely _has_ to stay awake. He ran down the stairs, slipping because of his socks, sliding down the hallway not able to stop till he collided with the wall.

 “ _Owww_ ” Ryan rubbed his head and made towards the door that led down to the basement. He grabbed the keys from the table and pushed the ( _thankfully_ ) unlocked door open; it had taken him ages to convince Brendon that he didn’t have to lock the basement door behind him, Ryan wasn’t scared.

He never had been. That surprised Brendon more than it bothered Ryan.

Ryan ran down the stairs, being careful not to lose his footing and stopped in front of the door to the cage. Brown eyes stared back him and he could tell Brendon was bored already, even though Ryan wasn’t late by more than 10 minutes.

“Sorry, sorry, I know I shouldn’t have fallen asleep.” Ryan opened the first lock and then started on the second one, talking softly, “If you’d only stay upstairs like Patrick said you can we wouldn’t need to bother with all of this.”

Brendon gave an impressive eye roll, coming to stand in front of Ryan and huffing on his face before licking him. Ryan wrinkled his nose and swatted at Brendon, “Eww! Dog Breath.”  Brendon chuckled, though it sounded more like a deep growl and started to move past Ryan who placed his fingers lightly on Brendon ‘s side so that they dragged through his fur, soft and brown.

Brendon was already up and standing in front of the backdoor, staring at the moonlight shining off the dew drops already present on the grass by the time Ryan made it back up the stairs. He gave a small whine and nudged the door, impatient to go outside. Ryan picked up a sweater from the back of the couch and opened the doors, stepping to the side as Brendon went past him to finally bask in the moonlight. Patrick was the one who’d told Brendon that the moon helps soothe away the residual pains of the transformation and on days when Pete and Patrick stayed over, Patrick and Brendon tackled each other in Ryan’s backyard, if it could be called that with its sprawling acres of land and forested area. It was an investment he’s glad he made.

They walked around the ground for hours, till Ryan started sagging against Brendon’s side; Brendon poked Ryan’s back with his nose to make him start walking towards the house. He waited while Ryan locked the doors and was almost pushing Ryan by the time they reached the bed. Earlier Brendon used to insist on sleeping on the floor, saying he’ll climb back up right as soon as he transforms back. But Ryan knew that transformations were painful and Brendon needed atleast a day to recover after each full moon and besides, _why should he sleep on the floor?_ So Ryan would just grab a pillow and lie down next to him till Brendon would huff and hop back up, glaring at Ryan as if he was the one who had problems sleeping on the bed.

Ryan climbed in beside Brendon and burrowed into his warm body, grabbing onto the fur with his fists. Brendon placed his paw on Ryan’s back and Ryan hid his smile in Brendon’s fur, the moonlight falling over both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading! Any mistakes you see please do let me know! :)


End file.
